


Fan Service

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Fanart, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, M/M, NSFW Art, Supernatural RPF - Freeform, Threesome, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan, spn_masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanboy Jensen getting the best of both worlds, namely Jared and JDM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Service

**Author's Note:**

> For a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com">spn_masquerade for the prompt:
> 
> [Jensen and Jared are fanboys* of Jeffrey Dean Morgan. They're going to a Walking Dead convention. JDM is already a flirt at their photo-op and autograph session and when they meet him at the bar of the hotel later there's more dirty talk and an invitation up to his room... *Teenagers, twenty or thirty somethings, it's all good;) Who's giving or receiving the blowjob is up to author, as long as all three of them have a good time! ART WOULD ALSO BE AWESOME!](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html?thread=2495473#t2495473)
> 
> *Very special thanks to [theartofgabi](http://theartofgabi.livejournal.com) and [quickreaver](http://quickreaver.livejournal.com) for their _crucial_ help with likenesses on this, I couldn't have done it without either of you! ♥♥♥
> 
> [ reblog on tumblr](http://diabolicalgrin.tumblr.com/post/141775856218/fan-service-my-second-fill-for-this-round-of)


End file.
